


I like you.

by yoimrei



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but ill get better, first fic, yeah it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shitty fanfic, lol ill do better so excuse me</p>
    </blockquote>





	I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty fanfic, lol ill do better so excuse me

The pale canvas was covered in red scratches and patches along with yesterday's hickeys. Long black eyelashes made the blue eyes stand out even more than usual, the bored looked that had been plastered was now replaced with a flushed face and eyes full of lust.

Fingers trailed over the canvases nose and stopped to insert themselves in the hot, wet mouth that belonged to pink, swollen lips. As the canvas used its tongue to make the fingers wet, the artist used his teeth, twisting and pulling at one of the pink nipples making him moan softly and taking the artists fingers deeper.

Teal eyes stared down at him with ragged pants and an erection waiting to be set free. The canvas released the artists fingers and gave a small nod before he was flipped up to sit backwards on the artist. "Haru..." the teal eyed whispered and he grabbed a handful of Harus ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and admiring the way his ass looked in boxers. Haru gasped, Two can play at this game, he leaned down and licked the raging erection through its boxers and palmed the teal eyed boys thighs. 

"Feel that Sousuke?" Haru asked as he sunk his teeth into Sousukes thighs making him shudder and let out a raspy moan. Souske removed Harus boxers and dug his fingers into the twitching pink hole before him. Haru repaid the favor by pulling Sousukes boxers down enough to devour his cock with was leaking precum like a faucet. They continued the fight to make each other gasp and moan in pleasure and suddenly Haru let out a hoarse "Sou-chan.." knowing that Sousukes would lose all reasoning and fuck him senseless. Souske stopped biting Harus ass and kissed it softly.

"Fuck you ....Haru-chan." he mocked Nagisa and sat up grabbing Haru by his neck, pushing his chest against his back. Haru trembled as Souske left kisses down his shoulders and started to cover his cock in lube. "H-Hurry.." Haru croaked out growing impatient and pushing his ass against Sousukes stomach. He was pushed down onto the mattress face down and he stuck his ass up as Sousuke slowly inserted his cock inside.

"A-Ah..." Haru moaned out as his ass became full with cock. Sousuke grinned and grabbed Harus waist and started to pound him despite Harus protests to slow down. His thrust became deeper and harder as he struggled between being gentle or cumming first. He leaned down and stroked Harus leaking cock while watching his boyfriend gape like a fish and his knuckles turn red from his grip on the sheets. 

Haru felt as if he could explode at any minute with Sousukes rough thrusts and his stroking. Sousuke bit Harus shoulder and smacked the ass that was full of him. "Sousuke..." Haru whimpered, turning his head to glance at Sousuke. He nodded and bit his lovers lips, deepening their kiss and intertwining tongues with him. One hard thrust from Sousuke sent them both over the edge and they moaned into each others mouth while tears formed in Harus eyes. Sousuke continued to thrust into Haru and letting him milk his cock.

Haru broke the kiss, closing his eyes, and gasped for air. "Haruka." Sousuke whispered pulling out of Haru and waiting for a response, he reached for Haru and flipped him over softly caressing his cheek. 

Those soft blue eyes started to shed tears and Sousukes heart dropped. "Whats wrong?" he asked placing soft kisses on Harus lips. Haru wiped his eyes and gave a small smile. "I like you." he said between hiccups, looking up at Sousuke. "Dont you mean love?" Sousuke smiled and gave Haru a peck on his cheek. "You are my only...after all." 

Haru nodded and wrapped his arms around Sousukes neck. "Damn it Haru, you just want a bath and mackerel don't you?" Haru kissed his boyfriends nose and nodded, "Thank you Sou-chan." he smiled as he was carried to the bathroom.


End file.
